Eobard Thawne (Earth-77)
Professor Eobard Thawne, also known as Reverse-Flash, is the arch-nemesis of the Flash, Obsessed with the twenty-first century's Flash, Eobard recreated the accident that was behind the Flash's powers, becoming a speedster himself. However, after his very first trip back in time, Eobard learned that he was destined to become the Flash's archenemy and grew to despise the hero, attempting to prove his superiority as the Reverse-Flash and therefore became the opposite of his former idol. Personality |-|As a Civilian= In his younger years, Eobard had a scientific obsession with the Flash to the point where he reversed engineered the reaction behind his idol's powers to give himself the ability to access the Speed Force, this obsession led Eobard to study the Speed Force and experiment it's potential after gaining his powers. This eventually led him to develop technologies that not only help enhance his powers but also against other speedsters who oppose him which led him. Through his experiments, he was eventually able to discover his ability to time travel and began abusing this ability to the point where he was mostly unaffected by the changes he made in the past. |-|As Edward Thawne= As Edward Thawne and as the Chief of Staff to the Mayor, Eobard presents himself as a courageous and selfless man, a person who always wants to do good and would have sacrificed his own life so that another could have lived, Eobard has a rather dry sense of humor. and has no qualms doing the morally gray. Ultimately, this show how Eobard is a master manipulator and actor. |-|As Reverse-Flash= As Reverse-Flash and the person he really is, He a twisted, demented, cruel, sadistic, ruthless, remorseless, immoral, manipulative, and arrogant individual. and is somewhat short tempered and unstable, which can be seen in his numerous threats to Barry Allen and the rest of Barry's loved ones whenever his plans start to fail, attempting to kill seemingly on a whim. Eobard has a developed a god-complex to the point that he demands that all other bow down and worship him because of it. He was also arrogant to the point of being delusional as that the only thing that required him to become a god was to make enough people believe in him as one. Eobard is also egotistical, as he reveled in his status as the fastest speedster in the multiverse but at the same time he had a measure of insecurity related to other powerful speedsters to the point that he supposedly challenged so that they could no longer pose a threat to his power. Eobard is petty, somewhat short tempered and unstable, when Barry Allen found out Eobard's hatred was because he couldn't be just like the Flash, Barry expressed disgust, causing Eobard to snap, yelling that he's "become better than" the Flash, arrogantly stating that he is the one person his nemesis can't stop. Learning that he caused such pain and sorrow later in the Flash's life made Eobard giddy and proud of his life choices as the Flash's nemesis. Another notable trait is Eobard's deep and insatiable hatred for the Flash, Eobard admitted that he used to be a huge fan of the Flash, going as far as to find out how his hero came to be and how to become like the man, even succeeding in gaining super-speed himself, but realizing that he was fated to be his idol's greatest enemy caused him to go insane with hatred and rage, to the point he was determined to erase the Flash from existence, even going as far as to kill Barry as a child and killing Nora Allen when he failed to do that, partly out of rage but partly out of his strong desire to ward his former idol off from being the Flash. Eobard has been shown to be very egotistical, as after his victory against the Flash he proceeded to parade Flash's body to Central City News, where he displayed it to the media like a hunting trophy, proclaiming himself to be "The fastest man alive." He then hauled the unconscious Flash to the Central City Police Department, gloating to the assembled officers, and revealing in their helplessness as he caught dozens of bullets with his speed. Eobard's smugness has proven to be his one point of vulnerability when, in, the midst of gloating about his victory to the team, he let his guard down long enough that he was shot by a speed-dampening dart. Eobard is also shown to be rather arrogant, confident, and somewhat sadistic, mocking his enemies for their vain attempts to stop him and not understand his plans or the fall-out of their own actions, During his first encounter with the Flash, Eobard was arrogant and somewhat overconfident, believing the Flash couldn't keep up with him. Despite his superior speed, Barry outsmarted Eobard, beat him unconscious and imprisoned him. Chris is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. For example, he took great pleasure in beating Barry for being such a pain in his ass. Eobard is vocally contemptuous and derisive in his regard for Barry's commitment to heroism and heroic ideals and never passed up an opportunity to rip into and mock Barry in particular, essentially acknowledging that he is evil and seemed to be by all appearances proud of it. Eobard was also very laid-back about what happens to him, though this usually happened when he believed that his plan will not be affected. Even when confronted with the combined forces of the Flash, Batman and Superman, Eobard showed absolutely no signs of fear or concern and instead smirked, remarking "this would be fun". Eobard is also horribly sadistic, enjoying the fear and terror in his helpless prey with obvious and somewhat animalistic satisfaction. His sense of humor is extremely vile as he can take that hope away from them afterwards. Eobard is also exceptionally psychotic, as he shows absolutely no remorse or regret in his use of other people, meta-humans or otherwise, treating them as disposable pawns to further his goals. He casually references the amount of people. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force connection/Meta-Human physiology:' Replicating the circumstances behind the Flash's powers, Eobard gained access to the Speed Force; a mysterious energy field. His DNA was altered and cells supercharge with enormous amounts of electricity, augmenting his physiology to beyond peak human condition and obtaining a lean-built frame to properly handle his powers. To which, he is unaffected by high friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact caused by his abilities. By directly access the Speed Force, he can use more advanced capacities, as well as access other abilities the normal Speed Force does not grant. His powers make Eobard is arguably one of the most powerful characters shown in the Multiverse, with only the Flash capable of equaling him. **'Superhuman Speed:' Eobard is able to move at levels of speed well above Mach 13.2, leaving Barry Allen's initial speed not nearly able to keep up. As explained by Silas Stone, this is because with each stride of his legs, his feet spend less time on the floor than Barry, thus propelling him even faster. Using this speed, he can easily move on vertical structures and ceilings. Barry said that he's so fast that he could kill everyone in the police precinct in a millisecond, describing Reverse-Flash as "somebody that even I can't keep up with". he was able to snap the necks of nearly every person in Jitters in less than a second. While running, the speed-force noise that he emits has a very strong thunderous clap. Later, after escaping the Speed Force with Barry, Barry's speed increased considerably, now being able to keep up with Eobard. He stated he is faster than Superman. ***'Speed mirages:' Thawne can use his speed to make it appear like he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies and then catch them off guard. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Eobard's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. His body's enhanced stamina allows him to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. Therefore, he is also adapted to the extreme amounts of force exerted on him while he is moving at super speed, as well as the extreme temperatures and lessened amount of breathable air. **'Enhanced mental process:' Eobard's speed enhances and extends to his mental capacities, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Even while using his raw speed, he can clearly think, react to events, and perform actions long before normal humans can perceive them. This lets him learn in a small fraction of the normal time, and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. ***'Speed Mind:' By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Eobard has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Eobard's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than a normal human. Reverse-Flash was able to catch every single bullet launched at him by the entire police force with ease, using only a single hand. He easily saw and countered a bolt of lightning hurled at him by Barry and likewise caught every single bullet launched at him by the entire police force with ease, while using a single hand. **'Enhanced Strength:' Due to the tremendous amounts of Speed Force energy in his body, Eobard displays a degree of superhuman strength, exerting inhuman amounts of force without using his speed. He was also seen punching Mason which made Bridge go all the way up to the roof and as the man came falling down he once again punched his victim, making Mason go all the way across the room. From a stationary position, he was able to throw The Flash several yards away with one arm. As means of intimidation or restraining, he has repeatedly been shown able to easily hold down, or even pick up, a full-grown adult with a single hand, usually by their necks. He was also was able to effortlessly break a man's neck. **'Superhuman Agility:' Eobard is incredibly agile, able to change direction immediately. This allows him to make sharp turns on city streets without sliding or losing his balance. and being able to make sharp turns and easily maneuver while moving at immense speed. His great agility also allows him to easily perform acrobatic movements in combat, able to flip in midair when throwing the Flash's lighting back at him, as well as fight confidently while free falling. **'Superhuman durability:' Eobard's connection to the Speed Force enhanced his durability above that of human, allowing him to easily recover from attack and exertion much quicker than normal and survive impacts that would be fatal or at least permanently disabling to normal humans. It was much harder to stun him when he is using his abilities as he can take multiple hits while moving and not be knocked down or stopped in his tracks. This also allowed him to survive being rammed into by the Flash and sent flying across several blocks, bouncing along the streets while doing so, all without being harmed. He was also hardly fazed after falling from the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs. During his fight with Barry, he fell to the ground from hundreds of meters in the air with no noticeable injuries, and quickly resumed viciously pummeling Barry. Eobard could effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. After being smacked by the Kryptonian/Kandorian Hybrid Supergirl, Eobard was able to stand up without struggle seconds later. **'Superhuman perceptions:' Eobard's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. This ability allows Eobard to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. allowing him to easily keep up with and perceive the movements of other speedsters while they are at super speed themselves even when he himself is not. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Eobard has dramatically heightened healing capacities. This is caused by his body's molecules moving at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions responsible for metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal itself in hours or days with little to no treatment or therapy. Even normally permanent damage to his body, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. His body also has a heightened resistance to any sickness, disease, toxins, and poisons, and even when injected with 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, Eobard was only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. Also Despite being shot by Stone with a serum to dampen his speed, Eobard almost instantly recovered and ran off before the serum could take full effect, showing no signs of having been slowed down by the serum. His augmented cellular repair also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while likewise extending his health and longevity. ***'Longevity:' Eobard, like Barry and Wally, has a greatly extend lifespan, bordering on ageless immortality. This is made possible due to the constant rejuvenation of his cells by his "Accelerated healing factor". **'Interdimensional travel:' Another more advanced ability, Eobard is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals between dimensions, allowing him to travel to different universes. If desired, Thawne can also bring others with him, Eobard is powerful enough to create breaches with his own speed. He was able to open a portal with a simple punching motion. **'Bodily vibration:' Eobard has the ability to vibrate some or all of his cells and overall parts of his body on command, with varying effects based on the speed and intensity of the vibrational energy he uses. Being able to move any part of his body at varying speed and intensity, He is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force. as well as to distort his vocal cords to a deep growl to disguise it. This caused him to be able to further conceal his identity, His vibrations are more powerful than other speedsters, causing the electricity on his body to constantly show when he is vibrating himself. his intangibility is lethal to living creatures, allowing him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrates and phases his arm through them, which is a signature move for villainous speedsters like himself. However he could also harmlessly pass through people, Reverse-Flash is also capable of effortlessly phasing through walls. He could use vibrations to generate inhuman force while attacking, even when not using super speed, allowing him simulate superhuman strength by generating enough force to send people flying through the air or punch a gaping hole through someone. ***'Seismokinesis:' By vibrating at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, Eobard can create tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target he touches, even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds and cause it to shatter. This can lead to many effects such as molecular combustion upon physical contact with the target. These tremors were powerful enough to bring a whole bridge down. ***'Invisibility:' Eobard can vibrate his body so fast that that he can no longer be perceived by the human eye. ***'Phasing:' By vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air, Eobard can physically phase through solid objects. He can even phase people through things. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, as it shorted out Mason Bridge's computer. His efficiency with this skill has continued to grow as he became able to use it in phase through the highly complex material of carbine while in another universe that's vibrational frequencies differed from his own. His intangibility was lethal to living creatures, allowed him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrated and phased his arm through them, which is a signature move for villainous speedsters like himself. However he could also harmlessly pass through people, as he did with Trickster. **'Superhuman momentum:' By building up enough physical force from any part of his body, Reverse-Flash is able to deal very punishing blows. This ability allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease and not experience any strain. With one punch, he was able to send Barry Allen flying over a building. and able to reduce Barry to a bloody mess in seconds with his deadly strikes, and even break his spine, causing paralysis. Even with Barry's rapid healing, the damage inflicted on him was noticeably prolonged, is shown that even when not moving at super speed, Reverse-Flash can hit with inhuman force while vibrating, which causes him to generate red electricity when attacking and simulate having superhuman strength while attacking. This allowed him to punch and shove Mason Bridge into the air several feet and up into a ceiling before punching a gaping, bloody hole into his chest. While at super speed, He notably was able to throw the Flash across an entire office space and out a window. he effortlessly snapped the necks of every police officer in less than a millisecond. In addition, the amount of force he generated better protected him from injury, allowing him to effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. **'Aerokinesis:' Eobard can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can create vortexes to suffocate people or extinguish fires by creating a vortex around from running around them. He can create large and strong tornados, able to repel targets. He can completely removing the physical force from massive tidal waves, stabilize a giant singularity, or create F5 tornadoes, by running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Eobard also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. ***'Flight:' Eobard can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, Reverse-Flash has been able to fly just as other metas do because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. the Speed Force also allows him to run in friction-less environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. **'Electrokinesis:' When moving at high enough speeds, Eobard can produce Red electricity from his body. which can cause electric technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. and which he can learned to manipulate. and use it in any way he chooses. While running at super speed, red static emanates off of him. he could use this in combination with his ability to phase through objects to send static and electricity directly into it or with his ability to move and vibrate fast enough to increase the physical damage he causes, to further the effectiveness and applications of these abilities. It is possible that this he used this to short circuit Mason Bridge's computer from the inside while phasing his hand through it, as his hand had a red electric aura on it while he did so. He could also manipulate electricity by touching it, as when Barry tried hurling lightning at Eobard, he managed to grab and hold the lightning as if it were a tangible object and hurl it back at him. When he grabbed Silas and stabbed him with his phased arm, he was able to transfer electricity into him, causing him extreme pain. Eobard is also capable of making his eyes glow bright red, which most likely is another effect of his electrokinesis. From a stationary position, Eobard can generate a continuous stream of lighting to launch at a target. ***'Electro-Blast:' Eobard is capable of projecting bolts of lightning from his hands. He was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from his body to knock back the Flash. ***'Electromagnetism:' Eobard states that metal reacts strangely around him. This is due to the electricity generated from his body magnetizing and conducting metals near him. ***'Memory Absorption:' Reverse-Flash is capable of using his electrical energy to absorb the memories of another person. This process will also rapidly age a person to their death. ***'Luminescence:' Eobard is able to generate blinding amounts of light through his Speed Force lightning. ***'Negate Anti-Life Equation:' Eobard is capable of negating the effects of Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation, through physical contact of his Speed Force energy. **'Shock Wave Projection:' Thawne possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the clap of his hands. **'Time travel:' Using the Speed Force, speedsters such as the Reverse-Flash are able to conduct chronokinesis, or temporal manipulation, which allows him to travel throughout time. This lets him travel forward or backwards in time, allowing him to enter different timelines. Initially, this power was random, only accessed accidentally when under extreme stress. Thawne learned how to safely travel through time and arrive at a destination with pinpoint accuracy. He is shown able to use this power in one of two ways; either traveling to timelines independent from himself and unaffected by his actions or perform a time skip/do-over, wherein he essentially "merges" with his temporal counterpart to be fully immerse in the timeline and can change events to create new outcomes if not new timelines. ***'Temporal Dilution:' By generating enough energy, Eobard can slow down time relative to him to a complete standstill; he is also able to channel his energy into others to continue interacting with them. Doing this for prolonged periods of time however is very strenuous on him as the longer he keeps this up, the more time will gradually return to its natural flow while Eobard himself will simultaneously grow increasingly exhausted. ***'Time remnant construct:' Through an unknown sequence of time travel, Eobard is able to get time remnants, versions of himself from either past, future, or aborted timelines, to assist him in his schemes. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Reverse-Flash to be two places at once. If desired, Eobard can created dozens of time remnants at once. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' Eobard is considered a genius even in the more advanced era of the 33rd century, potentially making him more intelligent than all individuals of the early 21st century, he has displayed in-depth knowledge and understanding of time-traveling like the Time Masters. Eobard is proven to have great intelligence about the Speed Force and it's usage. He knew it has powers to create vacuums, move seamlessly pass through any solid target. He also revealed he knows about time remnants, His knowledge and understanding about the Speed Force seems to be among the greatest (if not the greatest) among the speedsters due to him being from the future. Eobard also has knowledge relating to mystical artifacts. Eobard is among the most intelligent individuals in the multiverse. *'http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Scientists Master Scientist:' Eobard is a vastly knowledgeable, resourceful and ingenious scientist, specializing in various fields of science, having been a genius professor, especially a psychist, from the advanced 22nd century, and when stuck in the 21nd century as Harrison Wells, while running S.T.A.R Labs, he was able to effectively act as one of the greatest scientific professors of that time and make great advancement to multiple scientific fields. He has a superb knowledge of meta-human biochemistry and molecular structure. His greatest feat of science was his successful replication of the Flash's accident to replicate his former idol/future archenemies' powers for himself *'Acrobatics:' Due to his incredible agility, Eobard is capable of easily performing acrobatic flips, parkour, and free running, also capable of performing skillful acrobatics in combat. *'Master of Deception:' Like most psychopaths, Eobard is an exceptional liar. An accomplished actor, showing no physiological sign when lying that could expose his deception. He's skill in this art is so great, he can even trick other experts in this art Reverse-Flash was also able to deceive Barry into believing he was his best friend, and even able to deceive the entire team at S.T.A.R. Labs into believing he was an entirely different person, and their friend. He also managed to for 3 years prevent Barry's team from figuring out that he is Reverse-Flash. During Dr. Stone's physiological exam during which he perform a subtle lie detection exam, Eobard quickly became aware of this and showed none of the physical signs of deceit; showing his skills a liar. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Whereas Barry relies primarily on his speed, enhanced physical force and momentum to overwhelm his slower opponents with random striking, Eobard as Reverse-Flash was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. he fought Barry numerous times with minimal effort, easily beating him to near-death without any signs on slipping up or making a mistake. Reverse-Flash also uses powerful punches to overall cause great blunt-force trauma. He also uses his great reflexes to redirect attacks from his opponent. His punches themselves probably break the sound barrier as indicated by the sonic boom like sounds produced when he was punching Barry. Although this may have just been the resulting sound of his fist hitting Barry at such high speed. He is also shown to be able to break the neck of a fully-grown adult human in less than a millisecond. In appearance with behavior, Eobard seems to enjoy inflicting as much pain as physically possibly when killing an opponent such a snapping his victim's spines and breaking there necks. Eobard's attacks are often animalistic, involving breaking grown men's spines and often lifting opponents with one arm. His strength and physique alone make him a fearful opponent, but combined with the extreme momentum he can pack into his punches, Eobard can easily overpower and defeat a variety of opponents, and is considered unstoppable and unbeatable by many. *'Intimidation:' Due to his incredible power, savagery, glowing red eyes and voice, Eobard commands an extremely terrifying presence, instilling fear into enemies and allies. Even able to instill terror in the most powerful of meta-humans, even in Weather Wizard who himself is more Powerful. Nearly all of the meta-humans fearfully speak of Reverse-Flash as a monster, and consider him unbeatable, Reverse-Flash's savagery and strength possibly play a factor, being able to lift grown men with one arm, which almost immediately intimidates all. Using this aspect of his demeanor Reverse-Flash was able to bring entire cities under his power, using psychological fear tactics such as eliminating symbols of hope to crush the spirits of the citizens, as he did with the Flash, constantly reminding central city their guardian wouldn't save them from him. After their first encounter, Barry was scared of facing him again and was traumatized from the ordeal. *'Tactician:' Reverse-Flash is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead, Eobard would also utilize dirty tactics to achieve victory in the battles against his rivals, pretending to be defeated before getting up and stabbing them in the back. He would also taunt his opponents, counting on them losing control over the battlefield. *'Expert Speed Force user:' Eobard was shown to have supreme intelligence about the Speed Force and its usage. He also used it fluently in combat, and can manipulate it effectively to his will. Weaknesses *'Hyper-metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Eobard burns calories much faster than a normal person. This requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of such render him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as his body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. Likewise, even a highly concentrated drug or toxin will only affect him for a few seconds of before completely wearing off. As seen drinking champagne and not getting him drunk, and eating big belly burger a lot. *'Anti-speedster weapons:' the Batman has an arsenal of anti-speedster guns, which would allow to momentarily slow Eobard down, temporarily damaging his connection to the Speed Force. However, Eobard showed himself resistant to the weapon, restoring his powers in a mere moment. *'Cold temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Eobard is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Eobard's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities . However, since learning to regulate his body temperature with a build up of energy, he has a much higher resilience to cold. Eobard also seems to be weakened or at least momentarily stunned when a redeemed Killer Frost used her Meta-Human freezing powers on Reverse-Flash. to save the Flash, However, his powers allowed him to shortly afterwards break free and recover enough to speed away. *'Force fields:' Eobard is incapable of penetrating through an energy field powerful enough. *'Nanites': When he was shot with a nanite dart, he lost his powers for a short amount of time even though Bruce said it'd take away his speed for "quite awhile", and he could somewhat vibrate, allowing him to phase them out of his body, instantly restoring his powers. *'Kinetic energy absorption:' Because Eobard's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Power-dampening tech:' Initially, Eobard's powers can be weakened, even neutralized, by specially designed tech that affects his resonance field. *'Prolonged time dilution:' When Eobard slows down time, it takes an extreme amount of physical energy to maintain it. So the longer he's in “Flashtime” the more exhausted he gets, allowing more time to catch up with him. Unlike his normal speed activities, it takes him several hours of rest to recover from this, as, when doing so, he pushes his powers to the limit for an extended amount of time. *'Mortal wounds:' Despite his enhanced healing, Eobard can still potentially be killed by massive enough damage done to vital organs like his heart or brain. *'Carbyne:' Eobard's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past it. *'Time Wraiths/Black Flash:' Like many other speedsters, Eobard has come to fear the Time Wraiths and does whatever he can to avoid their wrath. He's also shown to be terrified of the Black Flash, breaking down when it neared, shaking and hoping it doesn't notice him. Former Weaknesses *'Electricity absorption:' Eobard's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules and allows him to accelerate his movement. This electricity charges his cells, which gives him his speed. Should Eobard be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his enhanced speed power. However, this power is genetically coded to his DNA, meaning he is incapable of losing his potential for enhanced speed, but the electricity in his body is needed to jump start it. If this electricity is absorbed by another source, such as in the case with the electricity vampire Blackout, all of Eobard's powers will be suppressed, including his healing and accelerated perception. Much like an electrical device, which needs to recharge, he must electrify himself to a great extent in order to jump start his powers once more. However, once increasing his powers, such attempts on him will more likely overload the source. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Reverse-Flash's suit:' Eobard wears a protective suit as his evil alter-ego, Reverse-Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies and victims, allowing him to not leave any hair or skin samples at any of his attacks on CCPD. The suit is made out of a reinforced tri-polymer and is heat and abrasive resistant, organically designed to replace firefighter turnouts. It was re-purposed to help protect Barry from the vigor's of his speed and survive certain environments. *'Reverse-Flash ring:' Eobard utilizes a ring to store and summon his Reverse-Flash suit. The ring also bears a lightning bolt symbol on it; similar to that sported on Eobard's Reverse-Flash suit. *'Earpieces:' On Eobard's cowl, it has two lightning-bolt earpieces to maintain a communication link with the Rogues, however, Reverse-Flash's communication device can be deactivated by turning his ear piece off. *'Appearance-stealing cord:' the device has two cords that are connected to two organisms, corroding one while transferring that one's genetics (especially phenotypes) to the other, allowing the survivor to physically resemble the other in every way. It can also be used without killing the person he uses it on, only causing the victim great pain, and allowing him to revert to his normal appearance when he wishes to, so he is not trapped with any one appearance. Eobard used the device on Bruce Wayne, in order to infiltrate Wayne Enterprises. Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *Dark Flash is voiced by Matt Lanter. Trivia *Eobard's blood type is AB-Negative. Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Precognition Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Negation Category:Power Absorption Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Electro-Blast Category:Electromagnetism Category:Energy Absorption Category:Photokinesis Category:Density Control Category:Seismokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Chronokinesis Category:Bio-Fission Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Acrobatics Category:Deception Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Intimidation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Leadership Category:Mental Illness Category:Central City Police Department members Category:Rogues members Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Meta-Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Doppelgängers Category:Time Travelers Category:Breachers